La que no podia amar
by Aurora Caelestis
Summary: Pansy lleva siete años en Askaban. Su archienemiga, Hermione Malfoy, la ayuda a salir de Askaban. Durante el juicio se da cuenta de unos hermosos ojos azules que no dejan de mirarla y que no puede borrar de su mente. Luego de varios incidentes, Pansy deja de amar. Ron que no la podido sacar de su mente, la rescata de su verdugo, gracias a Luna. Ahora tiene que enseñarle amar.
1. Prologo: La nueva ley

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** les pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Solo la trama es mía. Es posible que contenga contenido de alguno de los libros y como sabrán pertenecen a **ROWLING**.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** **ESTE ES UN FIC RE-EDITADO**.

Este fue el segundo fic que había publicado y que había tenido que eliminar, porque me producía estrés.. Y aunque no me agrada la idea de hacer un fics nuevo, sin a ver terminado otro, tengo esta idea metida en la cabeza y quería trabajar con ella. Siempre me ha gustado cuando ponen de pareja a Pansy Parkinson con Ronald Weasley en otros fics, así que decidí hacer mi propio fic sobre ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**DEDICATORIA:** Dedico mi segundo fic a mi amada prima-hermana **Lucy (THE LADYCAT69)**, que fue la que metió en esta locura. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional, soportar todo mi parloteo y mis locas ideas. Espero que te guste. También este fic es dedicado a **Cary Adreina**. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te gusten los cambios realizados al fic.

**LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR**

**Prologo: **_La nueva ley_

_**NUEVA LEY DEJA A MORTIFAGOS EN LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL**_

_Por Barnabas Cuffe, Editor en Jefe del El Profeta _

_Luego de la caída del señor Tenebroso, a manos del héroe nacional y auror, Harry Potter, el Ministerio de Magia ha creado una nueva ley para los mortifagos encarcelados en Askaban. La aludida ley propone que los mortios que no cometieron delitos graves en la pasada guerra y que se encuentran encerrados en Askaban, puedan salir bajo libertad condicional, bajo el cuidado de "brujas o magos honorables" y trabajar sin la utilización de magia. Esta propuesta seria supervisada por el cuerpo de aurores hasta que sus sentencias fueran completadas y los mortifagos convictos puedan volver a la comunidad mágica como brujas y magos reformados. _

_La ley ha sido creada por la héroe nacional, auror y abogada, Hermione Jane Malfoy, quien en los pasados años ha estado defendiendo a los mortios indebidamente enjuiciados por la pasada administración y que utilizando un método completamente muggle ha creado la ley para beneficios de los mortifagos encerrados en Askaban. _

_Este corresponsal entrevisto a los aurores y abogados Malfoy en su oficina privada. El auror y abogado, Draco Malfoy, quien en nuestra entrevista, luego de preguntarle sobre su opinión respecto a la nueva ley, nos dijo que aunque profesionalmente como fiscal estaba en contra de la ley propuesta, ya que él conocía los crímenes realizados por los mortios y fue uno de los testigos principales, en lo personal como esposo, apoyaba a la auror y abogada y se encontraba orgulloso de los logros profesionales obtenidos por su esposa. _

_Cabe destacar que el auror y abogado era hijo del mortio y asesino Lucius Malfoy, quien fue uno de los más fiel allegados del señor Tenebroso y que falleció en la pasada guerra a manos de su esposa, la señora Narcissa Black, luego de que el señor Malfoy tratara de asesinar a su hijo y a su nuera en la batalla final en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts. _

_Es sabido por nuestra comunidad mágica que el auror y abogado antes de ser unos de los ciudadano más honorable de nuestra comunidad y un respetable auror y abogado fue uno de los más jóvenes y promitentes seguidores del señor Tenebroso y que luego de que el señor Tenebroso le ordenara asesinar al respetable mago y director del mencionado colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se unió a la Orden del Fénix, bajo la tutela del auror y cazador Alastor Moody, convirtiéndose en espía. Fue su colaboración como doble agente que fue posible la caída del señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores. _

_En nuestra entrevista, cuando se le pregunto a la héroe nacional, Hermione Malfoy, si creía que realmente los mortios merecían una segunda oportunidad, luego que muchos de ellos intentaron asesinarla durante la pasada guerra, la auror y abogada nos dijo: "__**Aun cuando los mortifagos encarcelados cometieron delitos contra la comunidad mágica a nombre del señor Tenebroso, deben tener una segunda oportunidad de reformarse. Muchos de ellos actuaron en contra de su voluntad, bajo la maldición Imperius o por haber estado bajo amenaza de muerte tanto para ellos, como para sus familias**__."- _

_En la entrevista la auror y abogada nos dijo que su propuesta fue realizada gracias a una ley establecida en el mundo muggle en donde los presos con delitos menores son puesto bajo palabra condicional. Según la auror la reforma ha dado frutos en el mundo muggle. Luego de una exhausta investigación en varias bibliotecas de Gran Bretaña, España, Francia y Norte América ideo la manera de crear una ley que liberara a los mortios encerrados en Askaban. Para la elaboración de la ley se entrevistó con un amigo de la infancia muggle, Paul Patrick Fitzgerald, quien es un respetado abogado y quien trabaja para el Primer Ministro muggle, Tony Blair. El abogado es un especialista penal quien ha colaborado en leyes penales en nuestro país y quien desde hace siete años ha sido un gran colaborador en las negociaciones con el parlamento británico muggles y el ministerio mágico. Luego de la investigación realizada, la auror y abogada reunió a su equipo de trabajo para elaborar la aludida ley. _

_Su equipo de trabajo que está compuesto por la mayoría de nuestro héroes nacionales, los cuales son: __**Ginebra Zabini**__, una de sus mejores amiga y una celebrada ex jugadora profesional de Quidditch del equipo galés, "Arpías de Holyhead" y quien es una de nuestras periodista más respetada. Su libro "__**El Elegido**__", ha sido uno de los más solicitados y vendidos actualmente en nuestra comunidad mágica y cuenta los más recónditos secretos de la Orden del Fénix, sus miembros y todos los sacrificios y esfuerzo para ganar la guerra. Su esposo __**Blaise Zabini**__, ex mortifago y espía de la Orden del Fénix, quien además de ser un respetado abogado, trabaja como subdirector en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, donde se encarga de establecer la denominación de sustancias no comercializables y de organizar eventos internacionales, como los Mundiales de Quidditch o el Torneo de los tres magos. _

_Su otra mejor amiga, la abogada __**Luna Nott**__, quien trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Su esposo, __**Theodore Nott**__, quien se encarga de manejar la multi-internacional corporación de inversiones, MNZ & G Investment, Co., una empresa creada al finalizar la pasada guerra con las fortunas de los Malfoy, Nott , Zabini y Greengrass. La empresa que es actualmente la más poderosa del mundo mágico y una de las del mundo muggle, ha colaborado económica a la reconstrucción del pueblo de Hogsmeade, el Callejón Diagon y el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Además de ello, ha creado una fundación para ayudar a las víctimas de la pasada guerra que lo perdieron todo. _

_La respetada abogada __**Hannah Longbottom**__ y su esposo el auror, __**Neville Longbottom**__, quien en una entrevista dijeron que creían en la propuesta de la aurora y abogada, Hermione Malfoy. La hija de ex mortifagos, __**Astoria Greengrass**__, que luego de que sus padres y su hermana, Daphne, fueran asesinados por el señor Tenebroso, luego de que ella los abandonara por no ser partidaria de los ideales de sus padres y el señor Tenebroso. La abogada quien es la prometida del héroe nacional y auror, Harry Potter, ha mostrado un incondicional apoyo a la propuesta de la auror y abogada Hermione Malfoy, a pesar de que el auror, Harry Potter, ha mostrado no estar de acuerdo con la ley. Este periódico ha tratado de entrevistar al auror, pero el elegido no, nos ha querido dar una entrevista. _

_La aurora y abogada también cuenta con la colaboración de los aurores __**Remus Lupin**__ y __**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin**__, quienes han mostrado un apoyo incondicional a pesar de las críticas negativas que ha creado la nueva ley. Y por último, el profesor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el ex mortifago, __**Severus Snape**__, quien a finalizar la guerra fue encarcelado y enjuiciado indebidamente por el asesinato del ex profesor y director, Albus Dumbledore. El ex mortifago quien asesino a Albus Dumbledore por petición del mismo ex profesor, fue encarcelado hasta que el Primer Ministro tomo posesión del Ministerio. Los planes del ex profesor fueron colaborados por el auror Remus Lupin y el Primer Ministro,_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt. El caso del actual profesor ha sido uno de los casos que apoya la propuesta de la señora Malfoy y que según nos dijo en nuestra entrevista fue el origen de partida para la proposición de la nueva ley._

_La propuesta de la señora Malfoy ha sido acogida y aprobada por el Auror y Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien en un comunicado vía lechuza con este corresponsal dijo: "__**Estamos recuperándonos de una terrible y cruel guerra. Hubo lamentables pérdidas que ya no volverán. Muchas de ellas a manos de los mortifagos. Pero la propuesta de la señora Malfoy es una medida muy bien establecida y nos abre un nuevo camino al perdón y la reconstrucción de nuestra comunidad mágica. La medida propuesta por la señora Malfoy cuenta con mi absoluto apoyo y espero que los miembros de nuestra comunidad mágica apoyen también la medida de una de sus héroe nacionales". **_

_La comunidad mágica que se encuentra dividida entre el apoyo a la propuesta de sus héroes nacionales y la otra en la oposición, por temor a que los mortifagos vuelvan a alzarse en una guerra por el poder y la extinción de los impuros y muggles. Este corresponsal cree que la incertidumbre de nuestra comunidad es por la falta de apoyo de nuestro elegido, Harry Potter. _

_Le pedimos al auror, Harry Potter, nos diga su opinión sobre la aludida ley. Este corresponsal le gustaría entrevistarlo personalmente._

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. **_

_**SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS. **_

_**UN ABRAZO, AURORA.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: El jucio de Pansy Parkinson

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** les pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Solo la trama es mía. Es posible que contenga contenido de alguno de los libros y como sabrán pertenecen a **ROWLING**.

**LA QUE NO PODIA AMAR**

**Capítulo 1: **El juicio de Pansy Parkinson (1ra parte)

**Siete años después de la caída de Voldemort…**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Tribunal de Wizengamot…**

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada en la banca de los acusados en el Tribunal de Wizengamot. La sala estaba completamente llena. Llevaba siete años encerrada en Askaban por sus delitos en la pasada guerra. Su abogada, que estaba sentada a su derecha y que por increíble que pareciera, era su ex archienemiga, Hermione Granger, ahora Malfoy, y quien estaba tratando que ella fuera considerada para la nueva ley, creada por la misma castaña y saliera bajo vigilancia nuevamente a la comunidad mágica.

En el podio se encontraba la profesora y directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall con su rostro sobrio. En su mirada se notaba el desprecio y el odio que sentía por la morena. "_Señorita Parkinson, su abogada ha solicitado que usted sea considerada para ser liberada bajo la protección de una bruja o mago honorable hasta que complete su sentencia. Usted tiene una sentencia de 25 años de encarcelación por delitos de conspiración en contra de la comunidad mágica, ataques a estudiantes y profesorado del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y por utilizar varias de las imperdonables contra los señores Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Malfoy_"—dijo McGonagall, quien además de fungir como Directora en Hogwarts también era Juez Supremo del Wizengamont.

Pansy, que se encontraba con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera había podido contestar u objetar, porque sintió como Hermione Malfoy se había levantado bruscamente haciendo un ruido estruendoso, cuando la silla se cayó hacia atrás. La sala que estaba llena de brujas y magos que habían ido a presenciar su audiencia se quedó en silencio. La mayoría de ellos la odiaban y no estaban de acuerdo en que ella saliera de Askaban. En el fondo ella los entendía. Siete años encerrada en una mugrienta y oscura celda eran suficientes para que se plantearas si algunas de sus acciones habían sido las correctas o no, pero su mejor amigo y su esposa creían que ella merecía una segunda oportunidad.

"_Objeto las acusaciones hacia la señorita Parkinson, su señoría. En primera instancia me disculpo por el ruido estridente de mi silla, pero es un poco difícil levantarse de una silla en este minúsculo espacio, más si tienes casi ocho meses de embarazo. Segundo, ha alrededor de un mes que presente una solicitud de reducción de sentencia. Anterior a ello se había solicitado ante este Tribunal el retiro de los cargos de la señorita Parkinson por los supuestos ataques en la pasada guerra en contra los señores Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y mi persona. Lo reduciría su sentencia a la mitad"—_dijo Hermione tranquilamente_. _

"_Señora Malfoy he visto sus solicitudes. Este Tribunal ha denegado las mismas, ya que existen pruebas de las acusaciones de la señorita Parkinson en contra de los señores Potter y Weasley, y sobre su persona"—_contesto Minerva de manera sobria_. _

"_Las leyes que rigen nuestra comunidad dicen que si las personas que fueron sometidas a cualquiera de las imperdonables y sobrevivieron a dichos ataques deben someter una acusación formal ante el Ministerio, para que la bruja o mago que cometió dicha violación a nuestro estatuto sean acusados debidamente por el delito cometido. Y hasta donde mi memoria no me falla, ni los señores Weasley y Potter han presentado ninguna acusación en contra de mi defendida"—_dijo seria.

"_Pero…_"—comenzaba a contradecir Minerva, cuando la castaña la interrumpió. "_Además, no recuerdo haber denunciado a la señorita Parkinson por dicho delito y mucho menos haber declarado en su contra. Así que siguiendo los parámetros de nuestra jurisprudencia, creo que el ultimo delito por el que se acusa a mi defendida es incorrecto, por lo tanto, solicito nuevamente de este Honorable Tribunal que se le retire los últimos cargos infligidos, ya que no existe acta que justifiquen las acusaciones y solicito que se revise la sentencia emitida_"—dijo Hermione seria y fríamente.

Había un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala. Todos sabían que en el último año en el que Hermione Malfoy había estado luchando por uno nuevo juicio justo para todas las brujas y magos acusados injustamente e intentando que muchos de ellos fueran elegibles para su nueva ley, se había ganado la fama de la abogada más temeraria del Wizengamont.

Hermione quien no se había dejado amilanar por su esposo, Draco Malfoy, que mayormente era la contraparte en sus casos de mortios, mucho menos se dejaría por McGonagall, que la miraba desafiante. Su esposo aunque había peleado ferozmente contra ella no había podido ganarle ni un caso, mucho menos lo haría su antigua jefa de casa. Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba entre los presentes junto a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, sentía un profundo orgullo por su leona.

Draco Malfoy que había cambiado a finales de su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando el señor Tenebroso le había ordenado que asesinara al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, él no había podido hacerlo. Su padrino, Severus Snape, había tenido que hacerlo por él y eso era algo que aún le pesaba. En especial por su padrino que había tenido que asesinar al único amigo que había tenido. La muerte de Albus Dumbledore lo había cambiado, aunque había que reconocer que su esposa también lo había ayudado y mucho.

Cuando realmente comenzó a conocer a la castaña se dio de cuenta del tiempo que había perdido, siguiendo una causa que en realidad no le importaba. Así que cuando la Orden lo había protegido en la casa de su familia materna, fue conociéndola y en el proceso se fue enamorando de ella. Unas semanas después, se había convertido en espía de la Orden del Fénix, ganándose el apoyo y respeto de Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y hasta el Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Luego de la derrota del señor Tenebroso, se había convertido en auror y había estudiado Derecho junto a su esposa. Ambos llevaban luchado por librar a la comunidad mágica de los mortios que aun trataban de seguir la causa del señor Tenebroso, pero en este caso no había fungido como fiscal, por la amistad que le unía a Pansy Parkinson. Una amiga que a pesar de haber descubierto su espionaje, jamás lo había delatado, aun cuando ella era una fiel seguidora del señor Tenebroso.

Minerva McGonagall miraba seriamente e intimidatoria a Hermione, pero esta no se había dejado intimidar. Tenía la cabeza alta y miraba a todos los jueces de manera insolente –actitud que había aprendido de su esposo. "_Señora Malfoy, entienda que las acusaciones por las que fueron enjuiciada la señorita Parkinson son completamente justificables. Hubo testigos de la agresión de la señorita. Parkinson contra los señores Weasley, Potter y su persona_"—

"_Los testimonios presentados son completamente nulos. Está claro en los parámetros de nuestra jurisprudencia que las víctimas si ha sobrevivido debe denunciar al agresor de dicho delito o en caso de haber fallecido y haber testigos de dicho asesinato, entonces los testigos podrían testificar en contra del criminal de lo contrario, si la victima está viva y no acuso al agresor las declaraciones presentadas serian completamente nulas, ya que el testimonio de la víctima no sustentan esos hechos y no se podría enjuiciar a una persona por delitos sin ser aclarados y denunciados correctamente. Si se podrá dar cuenta las tres supuestas víctimas se encuentran en este juzgado perfectamente vivas, así que las declaraciones son completamente nulas, porque ninguno ha presentado ninguna acusación_"—dijo mordaz Hermione interrumpiendo a McGonagall.

Todo el juzgado se había quedado asombrado con la interrupción de la castaña. Harry la miraba incrédulo, mientras que Ron la miraba serio, pero maravillado. Durante un tiempo él había creído que estaba enamorado de la castaña, pero no había sido así. En un principio, él se había puesto fastidioso con la relación de ella con Malfoy, pero al final había terminado por aceptar que lo que sentía era miedo de perderla como amiga. Después de una larga conversación, en donde ella le aseguro que siempre serian amigos, acepto su relación con Malfoy. Ambos se habían prometido estar el uno para el otro en los buenos y malos momentos. Inclusive ella con el tiempo había logrado que se llevara bien con Malfoy. Bueno en honor a la verdad prácticamente los había amenazado a ambos sino dejaban de discutir. Malfoy y él habían hecho un pacto silencioso que con el tiempo se había vuelto amistad. Y ahí estaba apoyando a la castaña como siempre, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo en que sacara a Parkinson de prisión.

"_Estas siendo insolente, Hermione_"—dijo McGonagall seria. "_No es insolencia, su señoría. Es simplemente dejar un hecho constatado_"—le dijo fríamente ignorando que McGonagall la había llamado por su nombre. "_Creo señora Malfoy que usted se extralimitando. No crea que porque usted sea héroe nacional vamos a ignorar su insolencia. Más bien me atrevería a decir que está haciendo todo este circo por petición de su marido, Draco Malfoy, ya que él y la señorita Parkinson, eran amigos y miembros de la misma casa en Hogwarts_"—dijo otro juez asociado.

Pansy Parkinson que también creía que ella hacia todo eso por petición de Draco, se mantenía cabizbaja escuchando todo el bombardeo entre Hermione y los jueces. Escucho a Hermione respirar hondo. Levanto un poco el rostro, miro a su derecha y vio a Potter y a los Weasley poner una cara de espanto. Ella tuvo que sonreír. Tal vez Hermione Malfoy y ella no eran amigas, pero de algo si estaba segura, y era que si alguien la acusaba de hacer algo incorrecto o que estaba siendo manipulada o estaba siendo corrupta, haciendo favores personales, podía perder la cabeza. Por lo que ella había escuchado Hermione era que además de ser una excelente abogada e incorruptible, tenía un temperamento digno de un Slytherin. No por nada era una Malfoy.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Era cierto que Draco, Blaise y Theo le habían pedido que tomara el caso de Parkinson, pero no fue hasta que ella había ido a verla a Askaban que acepto el caso. Cuando fue a visitarla no hubo ningún insulto ni ataque hacia ella. Habían hablado civilizadamente y se había dado de cuenta que no había ni un ápice de la chica que había conocido. La prisión la había cambiado y tenía la convicción de que Parkinson merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Hermione Malfoy que se había sentado, volvió a ponerse de pie lentamente con una mirada amenazante. "_Sra. Bones quisiera saber si la he escuchado bien, porque podría a verme equivocado. ¿Esta usted acusándome de ser corrupta y anti-ética? Porque a menos que tenga prueba de lo que me está acusando, le advierto que me importa un bledo que usted sea juez de este juzgado y en este caso, voy arrestarla por difamación hacia mi persona_"—dijo en un siseo amenazante.

Pansy Parkinson levanto su rostro sorprendida por la frialdad de la castaña. "_**Diablos su tono no tenía nada que envidiarle al del profesor Snape. Definitivamente haberse casado con Draco la había influenciado**_"—pensó la morena, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miro hacia el estrado y vio a los Weasley y a Potter completamente entre sorprendidos y horrorizados. Mientras que Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Astoria y Theo la miraban maravillados con una sonrisa. Cuando giro su rostro vio a Ronald Weasley que la miraba serio, pero con un brillo que no supo descifrar y volvió a bajar su rostro.

"_Hermione, nadie te estas acusando…_"—decía McGonagall, cuando Hermione la interrumpió. "_Pues a mí me parece que si_"—dijo con su tono frio. "_No puedes estar amenazando a los jueces con encerrarlos…_"—decia Minerva nuevamente, cuando fue nuevamente fue interrumpida por la castaña. "_No fue una amenaza, fue una advertencia. Y hasta donde yo recuerde sigo siendo auror y ustedes por ser jueces no están exentos de la ley y la señora Bones está difamándome_"— contesto Hermione en un siseo.

Minerva que creía que la situación se estaba saliendo de contexto. "_Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un receso. No me gusta cómo se está tornando este juicio. Lo continuaremos a primera hora de la tarde. Por cierto, señora Malfoy creo que debería buscar a alguien que la sustituya, porque creo que sus hormonas están haciendo que pierda el control_"—dijo McGonagall seria.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Había un silencio sepulcral en el juzgado. Draco y Harry se habían puesto de pie como un resorte. Hermione tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien y esa persona era McGonagall. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. "_Déjeme ver si entendí, ahora me está diciendo que debo buscar a otro abogado que me sustituya, porque según usted yo no puedo por mis hormonas!_"—le dijo Hermione en tono lacerante. "_Hermione…_"—Minerva McGonagall no había podido terminar, ya que su ex alumna, se había levantado de su asiento y había caminado hasta el podio donde ella presidia.

"_Este es el colmo Minerva. Primero me acusan de corrupta y ahora se cizañan con mi embarazo. Si crees que esto se va a quedar así, te equivocas. Presentare mis quejas ante el mismísimo Ministro si es preciso_"—le dijo en un tono frio y aterrador. Minerva McGonagall y todos los presentes la miraban petrificados. En todos los años que conocían a Hermione su mirada nunca había estado más fría que en ese momento. Draco y Harry habían entrado al estadio de los acusados y estaban al lado de la castaña tratando de tranquilizarla. Mientras que Ronald Weasley seguía sentado observando a la morena que seguía con la cabeza cabizbaja. **"¿**_**Realmente abra cambiado tanto como dijo Hermione?**_**"**—se preguntaba sin quitarle el ojo.

"_Si no te tranquilizas, Hermione, voy a declarar este juicio nulo y la señorita Parkinson regresara a Askaban_"—dijo Minerva tranquilamente. Pansy había respirado hondo. "_**¿Porque carajos había permitido que Draco y Hermione la convencieran de esto?**__"_—se preguntaba con tristeza. Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera al demonio, cuando Luna Lovegood había entrado al juzgado dando saltitos. "_No es necesario, su señoría_"—dijo dando una reverencia exagerada, que le saco una carcajada algunos. "_Yo representare a la señorita Parkinson_"—dijo en su tono soñador.

Pansy Parkinson que se había mantenido cabizbaja, levanto la cabeza con asombro. Miraba como Hermione, Potter y Draco miraban con incredulidad a la rubia. "_Creo que estoy más jodida que antes_"—dijo en un susurro y volvió a bajar su cabeza. Mientras que cierto pelirrojo se le formaban miles de preguntas en la cabeza. La principal de todas. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que pasara con Parkinson o no?

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ MI PRIMER CAPITULO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. **_

_**SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS. **_

_**UN ABRAZO, AURORA.**_


End file.
